Role-Play Grid:Guidelines
This page contains the rules of Wikizilla role-play, and everyone who partakes in role-playing must follow them. }} Hello! These are the new and improved guidelines for Wikizilla Role Play. It consists of two sections; the guidelines for role-play itself, ranging from characters to acceptable actions in role-play, and wikia and community behavior, ranging from user-to-user behavior and respect, to vandalism to unacceptable deeds and punishments. Currently in progress, this will be updated over time. Please read the guidelines closely before you participate in role-playing. Thank you for reading, and we shall be happy to see you participating in role-play! Introduction Hi! Welcome to Wikizilla Role-Play Wiki. These are the new and improved guidelines for our wiki. Read them all closely and at your own pace. Wikia and Community Guidelines 1. Joining Underage * In general, do not join Wikia under the age of 13. '''As in compliance with COPPA, users that join this wiki under the age of 13 are not allowed to join, and will be requested to close their account. If they choose not to, a special contact request will be sent to Community Central for the staff to close the account themselves. ''2. Usernames and Account Information'' * '''Inappropriate usernames that possess a suggestive nature is not allowed. Inappropriate usernames that have a suggestive nature of sexual or immoral intent, such as pornography, violence, murder, rape, pedophilia, gore, obscenity, homophobia, racism or is profane and or abusive, and all other forms that are inappropriate or uncomfortable, triggering content is not allowed, and will not be tolerated. This will result in an indefinite ban and may involve legal action if certain aspects of what was mentioned above are brought to extreme heights. ** Inappropriate profile information that possesses the same nature is also not allowed. Inappropriate account information on one's profile page that suggest the same nature and or intent is not allowed and will not be tolerated. This will result in an indefinite ban and may involve legal action if certain aspects of what was mentioned above are brought to extreme heights. 3. User-to-User Behavior * Treat other users with respect. '''No one likes to be disrespected or mocked by; please treat other users with respect, as well as the higher authority with the highest of respect. * '''Be kind, and polite. '''Treat other users with kindness and be generous; never insult or demonstrate disliking or hate to another user. * '''Respect neutrality. Some may feel different or neutral about certain topics or situations. Respect that. If it gets out of hand, let the higher authority handle it. * Do not threaten other users. Generically threatening other users will not be tolerated and will result in a consequence. **'Do not permit the use of a death threat to another user.' Using a death threat against another user will not be tolerated and will result in an immediate ban, indefinite if necessary. **'Suicidal threats are to never be discussed or opened up about.' Discussing on killing yourself to one or more users is an extremely serious issue, and they will be handled outside of the community and will not be discussed or talked about between other users. If you are considering on performing a suicide threat at another user and or discussing or considering on killing or hurting yourself, please refrain from using the wiki and seek professional help. *'Do not harass other users'. Harassing other users will not be tolerated, and may result in a ban. **'Do not sexually harass other users.' The use of sexual harassment towards other users, regardless of their gender and age will not be tolerated and will result in an indefinite ban if the first warning is not followed. *'Do not abuse, or cyber-bully other users.' The use of bullying or abusing other users will not be tolerated and will result in an indefinite ban if the first warning is not followed. *'Do not intimidate other users.' Intimidating other users will also not be tolerated and will result in a temporary ban. *'Do not solicit personal information from another user. '''This will not be tolerated and will result in a temporary ban if the first warning is not followed. *'Do not spread rumors from another user. This will not be tolerated and will result in an indefinite ban if necessary. *'''Do not spread personal information from another user without their consent. This will not be tolerated and will result in an indefinite ban. 4. User-to-Wiki Behavior * Do not vandalize. 'This will not be tolerated. If the user chooses to not abide by the first warning, an indefinite ban will follow as a consequence. **'Do not make offensive articles.'''As an extension, making articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar themes or racist remarks will not be tolerated. * '''Do not plagiarize. '''This will not be tolerated. If the user chooses to not abide by the first warning, an indefinite ban will follow as a consequence. * '''Do not advertise. Do not advertise on our articles or any other wiki material. * Do not make articles unrelated to WZRP. Articles unrelated to WZRP will have a deletion tag or will be deleted immediately. If you are the creator of such an article, you will have a warning. 5. Impersonation * Do not impersonate other users for humiliation and pure satisfaction, and destructive behavior. '''This is essentially a part of cyber-bullying. This will not be tolerated and will result in an indefinite ban. ''6. Sockpuppeting'' * ''' Do not sockpuppet. '''Especially if the account has been banned previously and the same person who owns all sockpuppet accounts continues to return, thorough actions will be taken to the Community Central staff to permanently ban all accounts and the connection between them. ''7. Legal Actions and Performances'' *'''Do not issue legal threats on articles. If you may take legal action, we cannot stop you from doing so. However, you must refrain from using our wiki until the legal matter has been resolved and concluded so that the legal processes happen through legal channels. Contact those directly involved with the legal issue through the wiki or other places you can contact them. **'If the legal issue involves WZRP Wiki itself, '''then that should be taken up to this wiki's universal parent organization, Wikia. *'Do not issue legal threats to users or a dispute. You will be blocked from the wiki so the matter does not worsen through other channels. Those who make legal threats will be blocked while the legal issue remains outstanding. **'Do not issue ''false legal threats to users or a dispute. 'You will be blocked indefinitely for issuing a false legal threat to a user or over a dispute, ''and issuing potential fear. Especially if the matter is not nearly as bad that it requires legal actions. ''8. Chatroom, Blog and Forum Rules'' There are rules within the chat. They are to be expected and followed through everyone that wishes to participate, including higher authority. The higher authority enforces and interprets these rules within the chatroom. *Most profanity is allowed within chat, blogs, and the forum, although other, stronger profanity that is morally very derogatory '''is limited and to be avoided from using within the chat. Check the Wikizilla Role Play Wiki:Guidelines/Profanity for details. Constant usage of profanity, in general, should be at least limited as well. *Do not harass/insult other users. *Spamming, such as submitting many nonsensical, very long or repetitive posts is not allowed. *Because this wiki is entirely English, not everyone is familiar with foreign languages, as they are to be discussed in private messages, not the public chat. *Discussing sexual or pornographic topics is not allowed. 9. Respecting Personal Space These apply to user pages and message walls. *'Do not edit someone's user page.' A user page is someone's personal space. You have virtually complete power over your own, and so do others on theirs. Respect their boundaries, and only edit if they request you to do so. *'If someone is breaking a rule,' then contact an admin or higher authority. Do not edit their personal space. This only creates childish and immature behavior. *'Do not harass/insult users on their personal space.' This will not be tolerated and will result in a consequence. *Most profanity is allowed within someone's personal space, although stronger profanity that is morally very derogatory is limited and to be avoided from using within the chat. Check the Wikizilla Role Play Wiki:Guidelines/Profanity for details. Constant usage of profanity, in general, should be at least limited as well. Also, if the user does not allow profanity on their personal space, then that shall be followed through everyone that wishes to step foot on their personal space. ''10. In the Midst of Arguements Within arguments, whether across the wiki's articles, blogs, forums, or even the chatrooms or anywhere else that the admins may or may not be present, you are expected to remain good-willed and avoid fueling the fire. *Do not only provide one point of view such as your own, but all relevant viewpoints necessary. *With past or present facts, support them with ''actual facts. *Use a reliable source. Old Rules Character rules #You cannot control other peoples' characters and force them to do something. This will get you a warning and/or a kick. Ignoring this rule multiple times will result in a temporary ban. #Deities like Acacius, GodGodzilla, and RED cannot be killed. #Do not ignore any role-play character unless it is obvious that they are Godmodding. #Extremely powerful attacks should be balanced in that they cause recoil damage or they take a long time to charge. #Extremely powerful attacks cannot be shrugged off easily without a very good reason. #No unfairly incapacitating others. #One-hit kill moves are only possible against severely weak characters, and/or only if the user of said character is willing. #The description of sexual intercourse will not be tolerated if they are typed out in main chat. However, you may divulge in such activities in private messaging as long as you keep it private; as it is something most users will not like seeing in main chat. And even when you do these activities in PM, they must be kept at a "PG-13" level. #Characters can not come back to life an infinite amount of times. #When claiming a character, you must know a great deal about that character. You have to know their personality, powers, among other things. In short, you must know who exactly who you are roleplaying as before you claim the character. Location rules *''Try'' to set up a location before role-playing. #No extra-dimensional location can be destroyed. (Heaven, Hell, Purgatory.) #No essential planets, stars, satellites, galaxies or universes can be destroyed nor somehow replaced in an unscientific manner (The Milky Way in its entirety, the Sun, the Moon, Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune.). However, if you're the owner of said lists, you are not limited to the former. #Black holes or quasars can never come near the solar system. (Only exceptional to owners of universes that contain solar systems) #The only stars within 1,000 light years that will go supernova are: IK Pegasi, Alpha, Antares, Betelgeuse, M2Iab, Gamma Velorium, and Rigel. None of them will destroy the Earth or the Sun or do anything more than look like a second sun. Godmodding Godmodding will not be tolerated. If it's being played up for humor, do not overstep the boundaries. If someone calls you a godmodder, discuss why. Signs of godmodding include: #Traveling back in time to stop something so that it goes towards their favor. If someone is traveling through time in an implausible way, that is godmodding. #GodGodzilla being a deus ex machina. #Escaping from an implausible situation, especially if it is not helpful to the greater good. #Shrugging off an extremely powerful attack without a very good reason. #Destroying a large populated area in little time / one post. # Attempting to godmod-loophole. What does this mean, exactly? Godmod loophole-ing is when you do some action that literally makes it impossible to go any other way other than what the loopholer is doing, without being called out for "godmodding." Examples of this include things like sacrificing multiple characters at once to kill off one foe easily, putting characters into impossible to survive death traps, etc. Other #Creating an organized group dedicated to killing off a role-play character(s) instead of actually confronting the user(s). #Humiliating or severely disrespecting other users or their characters malevolently and for no good reason. #Starting arguments or wars. Participating in them is also bad, but will not yield a punishment as bad as the one who started it. #Alternate universe version's of another user's characters have to be approved by that user before they are allowed to be used. #Shitposting is not allowed. See the linked page for further info. #No advertising. Sharing a video you made for people to see is fine; sharing a video for the purpose of getting likes is not fine. #Do not create a category without permission from an admin. If anything, let the admin create the category. #No political talk on chat. Politics create unnecessary boundaries between people and can start flamewars. #No faceclaiming. What is faceclaiming? Faceclaiming is when you take fan-art and use it for your character without the permission from the original artist. This does not apply to official art, as well as art that is specifically stated to be "fair use" by the original creator. ---- Punishments for ignoring these rules include: *Kicks. *Temporary bans. *Indefinite bans. *Blocks. *Demotion. Category:Role-Play Category:Guidelines material